Benjamin broadway gets arrested at school
My characters for my grounded series and scripts.png benjamin broadway: i'm going to steal ivy smith's lunch! ivy smith: how dare you stole my lunch! that's it! i'm telling the teacher! mr. greg: what is it ivy smith, and why are you angry? ivy smith: benjamin broadway stole my lunch! mr. greg: benjamin broadway, how dare you stole ivy smith's lunch! that's it, you have a 1 way ticket to the principal's office! principal slog: don't tell me you are here, because you got in big trouble! benjamin broadway: um, yes! i got in big trouble! principal slog: well then, i have no choice but to give you a detention, go there now and i am not telling you again! mr. doyle: welcome to detention, and benjamin broadway, why are you here in detention? benjamin broadway: well, i stole ivy smith's lunch. mr. doyle: well, they are rules in detention, rule 1, no talking! rule 2, no chewing gum! rule 3, no eating snacks! rule 4, no sleeping! rule 5, no whistling! and the last rule, always feel torture! benjamin broadway: this is so unfair! mr. doyle: and you know why is unfair, stealing ivy smith's lunch is unfair! guess what! you are going to the trouble room! go to the trouble room right now! ms. sandra: welcome to the trouble room! all of you will be staying here for 2 hours except for benjamin broadway who can stay here for 5 hours! and also, you got in trouble at lunch time for stealing ivy smith's lunch! since everybody left except you, you will stay here for 2 more hours! i will let you know when it's over! i'm going to the bathroom! and don't do bad things while i'm gone! understood? benjamin broadway: well, at least it's quiet in here, too quiet! oh well, at least finding her wallet will cheer myself up! there it is! phew, that was a tight close call, i have never seen her items like this before! but now, i have all the money and her unexpired credit cards! this is her own flexing, and it seems nothing can go wrong! ms. sandra: busted! there is no need to lie nor turning back on one another, i have all the evidence i need! give me back my wallet right now! i am (<>)ing furious! how did you get a hold of my wallet? benjamin broadway: because you can't leave your stuff there, you junkhead! ms. sandra: you know what? i'm calling the principal and the police! benjamin broadway: no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! ms. sandra: hello mrs. slog, i need you to come down here to the trouble room! i caught a student trying to steal my wallet! ok! thank you! operator give me the police! hello, can you bring the police to the school of play doh, in the trouble room in classroom 1, i caught a student trying to steal my wallet from my desk! ok! thanks! bye! principal slog: once again young man, i have finally caught you causing trouble, you know this is going to be more then just another 17 month suspension! police officer 1: what happened ma'am? ms. sandra: i walked back to the trouble room and i caught this student snooping through my purse and by tending to steal my wallet! at the mean time for all of us, i caught him! there was over 19,000 dollars in there! police officer 2: benjamin broadway, you know larceny is a felony, which it means you are going away for a very long time! principal slog: i contacted his parents, so take him away, you are expelled for the remainder of the school year and this will be going on to your discipline record! police officer 3: put your hands behind your back, we are taking you to jury! benjamin broadway's mom: benjamin broadway, i cannot believe you stole your trouble room teacher's wallet and got arrested in charge for the felony! benjamin broadway's dad: when you get out of jail, you will be grounded for 2 months! Category:Grounded series